Study to compare the safety and efficacy of three therapeutic regimens (high-dose foscarnet, high-dose ganciclovir, or a combination of foscarnet and ganciclovir) for AIDS related CMV retinitis in patients who have been treated with foscarnet or ganciclovir and whose retinitis has progressed or recurred.